<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dildo On A Pole Match by MTL17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843395">A Dildo On A Pole Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17'>MTL17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new type of match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Adams | Brooke Tessmacher/Velvet Sky, Christy Hemme/Torrie Wilson, Torrie Wilson/Velvet Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brooke Tessmacher vs Velvet Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brooke Tessmacher or Velvet Sky or any other former or current TNA Knockout. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke Tessmacher was pissed. She was working hard to prove that she was more than just eye candy, and that she was a serious competitor now, only to be thrown into the most ridiculous match yet, A Dildo On A Pole Match. Truly, this regime was so desperate to compete with the WWE, it was pathetic. And she planned to take all her aggression out on her opponent tonight. Because make no mistake, this was all Velvet's fault. Oh yes, Brooke had just been minding her own business, listing off the reasons she was the best Knockout around, and here comes that has been Velvet Sky sticking her nose into her business. One little 'Cat Fight' backstage later, and now here they were.</p><p>With Velvet already in the ring Brooke ran down the entrance ramp, sliding into the ring and hitting her opponent with a spear, and then mounting her for a few hard punches. Or at least she tried, but she only landed a couple before it was reversed on her, and Velvet was the one punching her in the face. Then they were rolling around on the floor trying to get an advantage, much to the delight of the horny men in the crowd. Well, if this was the kind of thing they wanted, Brooke would give it to them. Maybe then she'd get the opportunities she deserved. And well, this bitch had it coming. Not only for what she had done to Brooke, but just in general for being a whore.</p><p>Proving that point, the next time she was on top Brooke grabbed hold of Velvet's trunks and pulled them down her long legs, and completely off of her. She then celebrated by twirling the tiny fabric around in her hand, and then tossing it into the front row. This delighted the audience, but Brooke was too busy enjoying the pop to notice that Velvet, who had previously been just lying there looking horrified, had gotten up behind her, and was about to return the favour, only worse. She didn't just grab Brooke's trunks. No, the bitchy blonde made sure she grabbed the brunette's thong, and with one hard tug brought both of them down. Then, just to be clear that it wasn't an accident, Velvet ripped open her top too, causing her large tits to fall out.</p><p>At this point the crowd was at a fever pitch, so much so they didn't hear Brooke hiss, "What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Velvet laughed evilly, knowing that Brooke was referring to the fact that while the tearing of clothing had always been encouraged in their division, straight up nudity was not, and then she simply shrugged, "If you're so hot, why not show it off?"</p><p>Which of course got another cheer from the crowd, and then Brooke just lost it, "Well, in that case..."</p><p>"Hey!" Velvet whined as her own top was ripped.</p><p>"How do you like it bitch? How do you like it?" Brooke yelled, as she reached for Velvet's trunks, only to be punched in the stomach so hard that she collapsed down to her ass, into the corner of the ring.</p><p>Velvet yanked down her own trunks and thong so they were both naked, and loudly announced, "Not as much as you're going to enjoy this?"</p><p>If she wasn't so confused by Velvet voluntarily stripping herself Brooke might have seen what was coming before it happened, but by the time she realized it was too late. At that point Velvet had already turned around and was backing up, while Brooke tried to get her hands up to stop it, they were simply slapped away, leaving her vulnerable. More importantly, leaving her face vulnerable. Vulnerable to Velvet's ass which was pressed directly to Brooke's face, and then started rubbing it against her in one of the biggest insults in wrestling. Also one of the most homoerotic things in wrestling, and Brooke made sure to make a show of hating it, even then, to her annoyance. It was the exact opposite, and her opponent knew it. Something the bitch called her out on.</p><p>"Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love that shit, huh?" Velvet gleefully gloated, before pointing out, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you love Stinkfaces, don't you, bitch? Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, how does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine? Huh? I bet you love it. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, I bet you do them all the time, because you are hoping that some hot chick like me would turn the tables on you like this, and rub their ass in your face. And look, I'm not even wearing anything, so you can get as close to my ass, as you've always wanted. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, don't be afraid to kiss it. Oh yeah, I always knew that you were a great ass kisser! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"</p><p>Velvet certainly took great pleasure in putting Brooke in her place like this. Although honestly, Brooke should feel honoured. Velvet was famous for her ass, and now this bitch was getting an up-close look at it. And she didn't even have the decency to kiss it? WTF? She would definitely pay for that later, but for now the blonde very much enjoyed humiliating the brunette by claiming that she did. More importantly, she loved the feeling of that pretty little face rubbing up against her butt cheeks. Although what might be even better, was the moment that she stopped shaking her booty from side to side, and instead pushed it back into that admittedly pretty face, so she could feel that hot breath against her back door.</p><p>Either way she was smothering her opponent in booty, and Brooke was too busy flailing her arms around to really do anything about it. Oh yes, Velvet gleefully smothered this whore with her juicy booty for a few long seconds, very much playing up to the crowd. To keep that cheer going she then moved away from the other girl and posed triumphantly, so lost in the adulation she completely took her eye off the ball. Because one minute Brooke was just lying defeated in the corner, horror on her face, and then when Velvet turned back to her she was just in time to see the bitch's feet flying towards her, both of them hitting her stomach in a falling dropkick, which sent her back against the opposite turnbuckle.</p><p>"Oh, you want to humiliate me, huh? You want to humiliate me?" Brooke challenged as she marched up to where Velvet was now lying, turned around, and stuck her ass into her face, "Let's see how you like it."</p><p>Honestly Velvet liked it quite a bit, and she had to fight the urge to kiss it. But no, she had to remember that this wasn't Angelina's cute little booty, or even the yummy butts of Lacey and Madison. No, this was the fat ass of the bitch who had the audacity to claim that she was the hottest Knockout. And kissing this big booty would be just helping to legitimize that false claim. So Velvet made sure to force a frown on her face as she received the exact same treatment she had just dished out. Namely a pair of meaty cheeks sliding back and forth across her face for a few long seconds, before then pushing backwards, smothering her with booty. Not that she could really breathe much before that moment.</p><p>For a few long moments Velvet thought that Brooke was going to hold that position until she passed out, which was something she wished she had thought of. Luckily just as she was getting close, that booty left her face, giving her some much-needed time to breathe. Unluckily Brooke then climbed up to try and grab the dildo, and Velvet was so stunned she almost didn't get there in time to stop her. Almost. However, the toy seemed to be stuck, meaning that the blonde was just about able to push the brunette off, and onto the floor, with no hope of getting back in the ring in time. Indeed, all Brooke could do was lay there in horror, and watch as Velvet slowly climbed up to the top turnbuckle, reached up to where the toy was dangling, yanked it down and then held it up triumphantly, all with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Brooke couldn't believe it. She had lost. Normally losing a ridiculous match like this wouldn't bother her so much, as it didn't mean as much as getting pinned, or submitting. But losing this match came with a terrible price, one she wasn't sure she could pay. Like, literally, all she wanted to do in that moment was turn and run. Unfortunately, after having her body exposed to the world like this, there was no way the overly sanitized WWE would take her. Then again, if she went along with it, surely the only future she had was in porn? Although, maybe she was in luck, because Velvet was grabbing a chair and a microphone, so maybe she was just going to beat her up? Sadly, as she was about to learn, that wasn't the case, because as soon as she got in the ring Velvet opened up the chair, sat on it, and used the microphone to make a chilling announcement.</p><p>"Brooke, get in here, and bend over my knee!" Velvet demanded, briefly pausing for a reaction from the crowd and then smirking triumphantly, "Oh yeah, that's right, we're going to start off this shit right, with a nice, hard, spanking!"</p><p>Her mind racing Brooke looked around nervously, then pleaded, "No, please, I..."</p><p>"You know what you signed up for." Velvet interrupted, "You remember the rules, right? You said that you own this division? That you owned me? Well guess what bitch? Now... I own you. So get in here and give me what's mine. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, you have to do whatever I want, and I want your ass. And now, I'm going to do whatever I want to it."</p><p>There was more cheering from the horny crowd, then Brooke tried one last time, "But-"</p><p>"No buts!" Velvet snapped, before smirking, "Except what I do to yours, mmmmmmmmm, so get in here, give me what's mine."</p><p>Another long pause, then Brooke hung her head in shame, and did as she was told. Namely walking up the steps, getting in the ring, and walking up to Velvet as slowly as she possibly could, desperately trying to think of a way out of this, and finding none. She was also weighing up her options. Like the option to kick this smug bitch in her stupid face, kick her ass, and then dominate her fucking ass. That was probably her only viable alternative at this point, and what she been willing to do to get ahead in this company. But ultimately, Brooke was worried about making things worse on herself, so she just did as she was told, bending over that skank's knee, and letting her have her way with her. Something which of course, immediately led to Velvet laughing her ass off, and then grabbing hold of the ass in front of her.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's right bitch, get in your fucking place!" Velvet yelled, no longer needing a microphone, as she was loud enough without it, as with her other hand, she began to grope her prize, "Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, get in your place. Ah fuck, I've been waiting a long time for this. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, I've been waiting a long time to give you the spanking that a big booty bitch like you deserves, for thinking that you could ever compete with real women like me. Oh yeah, just you wait bitch, mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a whimpering wreck, begging for the privilege of kissing my ass! Or getting yours fucked!"</p><p>Honestly Brooke was already whimpering pathetically in defeat, but it couldn't be really hurt over the sound of the crowd, and more to the point Velvet's blathering. In fact, for a few long seconds, Brooke wondered if the bitch would ever actually do something, or whether she was going to spend the entire night just talking. Which almost seemed worse in that moment, especially as it came with an obscene amount of booty groping. Then for better or for worse, Velvet suddenly delivered a hard double smack to those meaty globes, the sound echoing throughout the room, even over the cheers of the audience, and the cry that poor Brooke let out.</p><p>Something she got a chance to savour, for better or for worse, as Velvet just laughed at her misfortune, and the sight of those meaty cheeks jiggling like jelly from the impact. Then she grabbed that big booty. With both hands this time, and really went to town. At first with the groping, and then with the strikes. Well, for the longest time, there was a bit of both, Velvet dishing out the odd strike or two, while greedily squeezing, pinching, and just sliding her hand over the juicy flesh. Which honestly, was so humiliating. Brooke actually found herself longing for a real spanking. Of course, when she got it, she found herself longing for the opposite.</p><p>Velvet had lots of experience with spanking from her days in The Beautiful People. Admittedly that was mostly her on the receiving end, especially from Angelina, who even now, brutalized her booty every single chance she got. But she was also no stranger to dishing it out, as she and her fellow BP members often teamed up to put shameless sluts in their place, like Mickie James, and surprisingly Tara. However Velvet had never really got a shot at this amazing booty before, which was a travesty as far as she was concerned. Because make no mistake, Velvet Sky was still the hottest Knockout around, but Brooke Tessmacher was a pretty close second. Not that she ever planned to admit that.</p><p>She also didn't plan on allowing herself to take another Stinkface anytime soon, but even though it would be humiliating for her, and totally send the wrong message, Velvet had to admit, even just silently to herself, there was part of her wanted to get in the corner, so that Brooke could smother her in that fat ass until she passed out. Or ideally, gave her just enough air to breathe, so she could worship that big booty all night long. However, that was the bottom in her talking, and Velvet Sky was not a bottom. Not anymore. No, she was a bad ass, butt busting top. Something that she finally had the chance to prove, and not just backstage in secret, but out here in front of the world on PPV, and this life crowd, which was clearly loving every second of Brooke's humiliation.</p><p>Only too happy to play up to that reaction, Velvet continued to pose and insult her opponent, especially during the beginning of the spanking. However, that was the easy part, and as much fun as it was to play with that big booty, especially while listening to those adoring fans, sooner or later, she needed to dish out a brutal butt beating. Prove that she was more than just the sidekick of Angelina, or worse Madison. Prove that at the very least, she was more of a top than Brooke fucking Tessmacher. So eventually she phased out the groping, an increase the speed and the force of the blows, with wonderful results. Namely, that fat ass jiggling even more crazy than before, and gradually changing colour. And maybe most of all, Brooke crying out like a little bitch, which made Velvet very pleased with herself.</p><p>Admittedly it couldn't compared to what the likes of Angelina could do, but by her standards Velvet was very proud of herself. Especially from the way that she had Brooke not only crying out, but maybe literally crying. Yes, the fact that it being filmed in front of a live studio audience had a lot to do with it, but surely no one could deny that Velvet was doing her part to put this uppity little ho in her place. And if they did, well, they would just get the same treatment. Although if they were anything like Brooke, that might actually be more of a reward, because, to her delight, the blonde could feel that despite her whining, the brunette was really enjoying herself. The proof of which was against her thighs.</p><p>Brooke was praying that Velvet would be too dumb to notice that, as it was overwhelmingly embarrassing. But not surprising. Tara did this to her all the time, and unfortunately, she always enjoyed it on some twisted level. Maybe because it was her receiving punishment for her failings, or maybe she was just a perverted slut. In fact, the latter thing was more likely right now, given that instead of putting her off, the fact that this was being filmed, and taking place live in the ring, was only adding to her enjoyment. As was the fact that, while a few women had witnessed this kind of thing before, it had never been this many. Oh God, it felt like everyone in the world was watching, and getting off, to this. Oh God, this was going to ruin her career, and her life. Oh God!</p><p>That had been her last coherent thought before the pain became too excruciating, and her whole world became nothing but physical pain. Sadly, that didn't last nearly as long as she would have liked it too, as just as suddenly that Velvet shifted into the brutal butt beating, it was over, the cameras getting up close and personal, to get a good shot of what had to be her now bright red bottom. Oh fuck, the humiliation of that was so overwhelming. Especially because she knew it wasn't over. No, after all, the dildo had yet to come into play. And there was no way that Velvet was just going to let her off. And sure enough, after allowing Brooke to wallow in her humiliation for a few long seconds, which felt like hours, the bitch made another announcement.</p><p>"Wow, look at this wet little pussy!" Velvet announced, grabbing both of Brooke's butt cheeks and spreading them apart, so that everyone could get a good look, "Mmmmmmmm fuck, I know it's tempting just to stare at that bright red butt, which is sooooooooooo red, by the way. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, I spank bitches good. But all I can think of right now, is that wet fucking cunt! Oooooooooh fuck yes, that's all I can really think about, and it's damn sure all I can feel. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm, I can feel that twat pressing against my thigh, and it's sooooooooo wet! You loved that, huh? You really love getting spanked? Or were you just thinking about me fucking you, huh? Mmmmmmmmm, no need to say anything, I think we all know the answer."</p><p>It was a question which Brooke didn't even know the answer to at that moment, although it didn't really matter, as there wasn't a good answer. Not that she would admit that, of course. No, she just continued to hang her head in shame, and squirming on top of Velvet's lap, as the other woman slid a fingertip or two up and down her pussy lips, drawing even more attention to how much she was enjoying this. It was also forcing a couple of embarrassingly loud moans of pleasure out of Brooke, and they hadn't even really started fucking yet. Hell, it almost made her want to beg Velvet just to get it over with already. Even if she knew what that would be. Or at least, she thought she did, as her tormentor then gave her a wonderful surprise.</p><p>"Someone bring me the dildo!" Velvet ordered, holding out her hand until one of the crew slid in the ring, grabbed hold of the sex toy, and handed it to her. She could reach down to grab it, but this was more about solidifying her power, which she continued doing as she pressed that cock against Brooke's cunt and taunted her, "Yessssssssssss, oooooooooooh mmmmmmmmm, so wet, sooooooooooo wet for me. God Brooke, if I had known you were this desperate for a good fucking, I wouldn't have even bothered with the match. No, I would have fucked you anywhere you wanted me too. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, all you had to do was ask, and I'd have happily made you my bitch. Just, like... THIS! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Try and remember that next time. Huh?"</p><p>Sure, as she was speaking Velvet was rubbing that dildo against her aching cunt, but she never thought for a moment that the bitch would actually follow through, and fuck her there. And she was eventually proven to be right, but for a few long moments she was wonderfully wrong, as Velvet very slowly pushed that dildo all the way into Brooke's very, very welcoming twat. It was just left there for a few long seconds, but in her current state it provided a truly blissful pleasure for Brooke, each one of those seconds practically feeling like an hour. Then her rival just had to prove her right and again, although that was humiliating, she unfortunately couldn't deny it felt good. Hell, she ended up crying out in mostly pleasure because of it.</p><p>Velvet would be lying if she tried to claim that she wasn't tempted just to fuck Brooke's pretty little cunt, especially as it looked so, so good taking that big dick. But honestly, that would've just been too much of a favour, after this whore had pissed her off. And if she complained, Velvet would just point out that she was lucky that her top gave her any form of preparation. Of course, above all else, as much as Velvet loved watching a big dildo slide into another woman's pussy, it couldn't compare to watching it slide into another woman's ass hole. Oh yes, even when she wasn't the one wielding the toy, it was so hot to see some bitch getting anally violated, especially another female wrestler.</p><p>This was definitely no exception. In fact, this might be hotter than ever, because not only was Velvet the one wielding the dildo, but it was in front of a crowd, who once again shared their approval, and who knows how many people watching on PPV. And everyone watching got their money's worth, as Brooke Tessmacher's fat ass look like it was literally designed to be fucked. Something that Velvet was only too happy to point out, at least once she got over the initial thrill of the initial anal penetration. Which admittedly took a few long seconds, as it was truly breath-taking, especially as the quick change over and some penetration caused Brooke to cry out loudly, and pathetically, but deliciously, with mostly pleasure.</p><p>All of which was overwhelming, and took a few long seconds for Velvet to find her voice, and when she did she bombarded her rival with verbal abuse, "Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, moan! Fucking moan while I fuck you up the fucking ass! This made for fucking ass! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, your big fat ass was made for this Brooke! Made to get fucked! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, moan you whore! Moan right from the start, and show everyone here that Brooke Tessmacher is nothing but an anal whore, with a big booty made to be pounded and owned by superior women like me! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, take it, take it, fucking take it, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"</p><p>In the beginning, Velvet had shown Brooke very little mercy, pulling that dildo out of the other girl's cunt, and shoving the first few inches of the cock directly into her ass hole. This was supposed to maximize the pain, or the fact that Brooke still cried out in mostly pleasure, was really telling. Something which gave Velvet great delight, but not quite as much as continuing the anal violation as she talked. Wanting to concentrate on her words, she made sure to make the rest of the butt stuffing nice and slow. Also, it was just hot to watch that man-made meat, disappearing into that forbidden hole. Then, when there was only about a couple of inches left to hold, she began pulling the dildo out, and then repeating the process, officially beginning to sodomize her with what they had been trying to win during the match.</p><p>Given the wetness against her thighs was increasing, along with the amount that Brooke was squirming, and of course, the sounds of pleasure she was making, it was very clear that it wouldn't take long to make this total anal whore cum for her. And that's exactly the way Velvet wanted it. If it was someone she actually gave a shit about, like Madison or Lacey, she would have taken her time, and allowed both of them to enjoy the submissive pleasure of getting ass fucked. But this bitch had mouthed off, and now she was going to humiliate her for it. Besides, if she wanted more of this admittedly amazing ass, she would just take Brooke home with her, for some more TLC on her A.</p><p>Brooke wanted to be able to pretend like she wasn't enjoying herself, at least at first, but she just couldn't help herself. She had literally spent years being one of the most popular cock pockets backstage, with nearly everyone on the roster getting a piece of her big booty at one point. Her tag-team with Tara had been a godsend, because it meant that she was only getting ass fucked by the same person a few times a day, instead of the whole locker room. She had convinced herself she didn't need to be Tara's anal bitch anymore. That she could be a serious competitor. A single's champion. And now she would never be anything but an anal whore. And worse, all the fans now knew it, instead of just everyone backstage.</p><p>Again, instead of putting her off, like it should do, this only pushed her ever closer to climax. God, it kind of felt that way, ever since she was penetrated, and it had been getting worse every second since. She tried to fight it, but Velvet just wasn't giving her a chance, gradually picking up the pace of the anal pounding, until she was slamming Brooke's back door with what had to be every ounce of her strength. At the same time, she was delivering blow after blow to Brooks incredibly sore bottom, which again was having more of a positive effect than it had any right too. And of course, most of all, Velvet was just bombarding her with verbal humiliation. Which perhaps more than anything, was the reason that she finally went over the edge of orgasm.</p><p>"Oh my God, are you really going to cum? Already? Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd, what a fucking whore. Mmmmmmmmmm, what a nasty little anal whore!" Velvet yelled loud enough for the people in the back to hear, even without the microphone, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM FROM ME BROOKE! CUM LIKE THE ANAL BITCH YOU ARE! OH GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, A DISGUSTING LITTLE ANAL HO! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE NOT THE HOTTEST KNOCK OUT, YOU'RE JUST A FUCK HOLE WHO LIVES TO TAKE IT IN HER BIG FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A BIG BOOTY HO! AH FUCK! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR ME BITCH, CUM FOR ME!"</p><p>Poor Brooke was unaware of those hurtful words, the cheers from the audience, and pretty much her own name at that point. Of course, that was mostly a blessing at this point, as for at least a few long seconds she was mostly unaware of anything other than the incredible pleasure of the orgasm. Then it came back full force, and Brooke found herself wishing the Earth would open up and swallow her. Instead she just lay there limply, while the dildo was left buried in her ass and Velvet gleefully dished out more of the verbal humiliation she was famous for. And of course, more spanks. Because her poor little butt hadn't suffered enough. Which of course, made her ass clamp down on the dildo buried inside of it. Something which had been bearable when she had been building to an orgasm, but now it was incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>She was saved from that when the dildo was yanked out of her back hole, but that had its own downside, as it left Brooke feeling incredibly empty and open. Like the whole world could see deep inside her, via her now gaping open butt hole. Something which Velvet insured, when she grabbed onto those meaty cheeks, and spread them wide apart, making sure the cameras got a good look at that gape. The audience too. Something that she allowed to speak for itself for a few long seconds, before naturally commenting on. Something that made Brooke blush furiously, but what could she possibly say? She was done for. Finished. Her career over, to the point where she might as well commit to being Velvet Sky's anal bitch. AKA, an anal loving bottom's anal loving bottom.</p><p>"Look at this! Look at this wrecked little ass hole!" Velvet laughed briefly, before adding to some boos, "And if you want to see more, check it out at the official TNA website at... I know, I know, but you guys have got more wrestling to come, and I've got to hit the showers to wash off being associated with this skank. But for now, I have one little treat left for you guys... mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it bitch! Suck my fucking dick! Get all of your yummy butt cream! Oh fuck, that's it. Oooooooooooh fuck yeah, take it all the way! All the way down your whore throat! Oh fuck, what a good little anal bitch. See, if you were only this respectful before, I wouldn't have had to humiliate you."</p><p>Velvet shoved Brooke off of her midsentence, and then loomed over her with an evil smile, pointing the butt flavoured dildo down at her defeated opponent. She had been expecting Brooke to cower before her, giving her a chance for more verbal humiliation. Maybe the blonde would even have to grab onto a handful of brunette locks to shove her mouth onto her ass flavoured dick. But to her surprise, before she could even get the words out, the anal whore proved herself to be an ass to mouth whore too, as she suddenly wrapped her lips around the head of that cock. God, she even moaned loudly like the shameless slut she truly was. Not that it should have been a surprise, but it still left Velvet speechless for a few long seconds.</p><p>Of course, that didn't last, and she was soon laying on the verbal humiliation nice and thick. And just like with the butt fucking, this only made Brooke love it even more. Fuck, maybe Velvet really should keep this bitch as her anal bitch. God knows she was the perfect cock cleaner, pretty much shoving the entire length of the dildo down her throat in no time, and then just continuing to suck that cock until she was told otherwise. Which greatly amused Velvet, but she had better things to do then just watch Brooke Tessmacher sucking a fake cock. So she tossed the dildo aside and slid out of the ring, indicating for Brooke to follow her. Then once they were half way up the ramp she gave her anal slut for the night, and maybe longer than that, another order.</p><p>"Stick your tongue up my ass!" Velvet ordered, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, I want everyone's last memory of you tonight to be with your face buried in my fucking butt!"</p><p>Again, the hot little bottom didn't hesitate to obey, causing Velvet to cry out embarrassingly loud in the process. Because Brooke didn't start off with gentle kisses to the backside of her superior, something she should have known to do without being asked. No, she took her new Mistress's words literally, and buried her face as deep as it could go between those cheeks. God, she then rubbed her face in that big booty, almost like she was giving herself another Stinkface. Which admittedly, felt so good, Velvet just couldn't resist standing there for a few long seconds, and just enjoying the feeling. Especially as the entire time that her face was in between those cheeks, Brooke was eagerly lapping away at her new owner's ass hole.</p><p>Then Velvet reached round, grabbed the back of Brooke's head, and shoved that pretty face of hers as deep into her booty as it could go. Mostly for the sheer joy of smothering the bitch with her booty, but also to make sure that tongue didn't go anywhere, and she began walking back up the ramp slowly, and so quickly, making sure everyone got a good look at Brooke Tessmacher eating her ass like it was the tastiest of treats. It was the perfect end to a perfect night for Velvet, one she couldn't wait to repeat. Oh yes, she was going straight to management, to demand all the Knockouts matches were now strictly A Dildo On A Pole Matches, so she could finally take her rightful place on top.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Torrie Wilson vs Christy Hemme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Christy Hemme or Torrie Wilson or any other former or current TNA Knockout or WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christy Hemme was always nervous and excited for her matches, but never more than this. Mostly because the stakes had never been higher, as this time her ass would be on the line. Literally! And everyone would know it. Women had been secretly ass fucking each other for years behind the scenes in wrestling, as women took their victories one step further, and completely dominated their defeated opponent. But still, for it to happen publicly on a TNA PPV was a big deal. True, the first ever A Dildo On A Pole Match was condemned by the WWE, and the mainstream media, but it caught the fan's interest, as the last TNA PPV was easily the most brought in the company's history, and now it seemed like all eyes were on the sequel.</p><p>Of course, given the success, Velvet Sky was eager to repeat her performance, but management wanted to go in a different direction. Instead, two women would compete for the honour of fighting Velvet, and while that wasn't what the founding member of the BP wanted, it clearly soothed her ego. Christy was disappointed too, if only because that one little victory had given Velvet a false sense of security, and the redhead was pretty sure that if it came down to it, she could beat the blonde. Meanwhile, she had no idea if she could beat her opponent tonight, given that she didn't know who it was. That was being announced as a surprise, and while many women in TNA didn't want to be associated with this kind of match, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that someone like Tara, Angelina Love or even Mickie James would be a surprise opponent, all hoping to pick up an easy win, and make themselves more famous.</p><p>Just then Velvet Sky's music hit, which momentarily excited Christy. Because again, she was fairly certain that she could beat that bitch, if given the chance. However, it appeared she wasn't in her wrestling attire. Of course, it was always hard to tell with Velvet, given that she dressed like a whore all of the time. And what was this? Brooke Tessmacher naked except for her collar and lead, following behind her new Mistress, with her head held down? Was that supposed to intimidate her? Brooke was like the biggest bottom in the entire company. Anyone could beat her, and reduce her to this kind of slut. But nevertheless Christy grabbed a mic shortly after Velvet pressed hers to her lips, and started speaking.</p><p>"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, huh?" Velvet questioned with a smirk.</p><p>"Not really." Christy quipped.</p><p>"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not your opponent tonight. But I am, the special guest announcer." Velvet announced gleefully, "So without further ado, weighing in at about 300 pounds worth of skank, it's Christy Hemme!"</p><p>Christy gave the bitch an unimpressed look, and then pushed, "And?"</p><p>"And introducing her opponent..." Velvet smirked, as unfamiliar music started to play, "Proving that anything can happen in TNA, the equally skanky Torrie Wilson!"</p><p>Which really was a surprise, Christy's eyes going comically wide as Torrie Wilson really did walk down the ramp with a determined look on her face. Torrie was a former star of WCW and WWE, so it wasn't really that surprising that she would end up in TNA, but given that she had never really been much of a wrestler, or had any passion for it, she had seemed disinterested about joining TNA. Perhaps because it involved a pay cut, and she had saved her money enough not to need it. Which worked out well for Christy, as she could definitely beat glorified models. Okay, so she was also technically a glorified model, but she had the chance to prove that she was at least better than this bitch.</p><p>Torrie hadn't ever really been good in the ring, that part was true, but she'd actually one more matches than lost. Mostly because she was left facing girls with similar abilities to her, and she wouldn't have faced anyone who wasn't on the same level. But Christy? Oh yeah, she was confident she could take Christy. More importantly, she wanted too. Oh yes, Christy was pretty much the one girl who got away, but not anymore. No, tonight her ass belonged to Torrie.  Something that the blonde proved by immediately running up to the redhead, pretending like she was going to lock up with her, only to pull down her trunks. Hell, Christy was so shocked. Torrie was even able to remove her top before she could even react.</p><p>However, while Torrie was celebrating, she suddenly found herself being hit from behind, knocking her down into the corner, and leaving her vulnerable for a Stinkface. Which was exactly what she got, a clearly very angry Christy shoving her ass directly into the blonde's face, and then rubbing it against her. As if that was something that Torrie wouldn't enjoy. Obviously Christy hadn't done her homework. Hell, she hadn't been in the WWE for that long, but she should really know that if there was one thing Torrie Wilson loved, it was Stinkfaces. Both giving, and receiving. Well, more giving, but this was good too. Hell, Torrie had a smile on her face throughout pretty much the whole thing, even during Velvet's unwanted commentary.</p><p>"Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, smother that bitch in booty! Smother her just like this!" Velvet gleefully encouraged, demonstrating by pulling down her pants and shoving Brooke's face into her ass, and then grinding against it, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, make that butt slut eat your fucking ass. She loves it, don't you Torrie? Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, ha ha ha ha, you know, she called up TNA, just for a chance at your ass? And mine. So go ahead Torrie, stick your tongue up that ass. Tongue fuck it, and let Christy know that you're ready to be her butt munching slut! And who knows, mmmmmmmmm, maybe if you're really, really lucky, I'll give you the chance to eat mine later."</p><p>Only too happy to oblige Torrie stuck out her tongue and shoved it deep into Christy's ass hole. Which clearly took the redhead by surprise, given how loudly she gasped, and then for better or for worse froze, probably with her eyes and mouth wide open. Which was good as it allowed Torrie to swirl her tongue around that hole, and even pushed it inside and fucked it a little. She even got far enough to tell her that Christy Hemme was no anal virgin. Then she simply just licked that hole, before it was taken away from her. Which was a shame, as she was really hoping that the other girl would go back to grinding her booty into her face. Oh well, there were other options available to them which would be just as fun.</p><p>In particular, Torrie jumping up, grabbing hold of Christy and shoving her down to where she had previously been, before announcing, "That was fun, mmmmmmmmm, but let me show you how it's done."</p><p>With that, Torrie pulled down her own trunks, sticking her ass directly into Christy's pretty little face while doing it, and then literally sticking her ass in the other girl's face, so she could return the earlier 'favour'. She went as slowly as possible, both to play to the crowd, and giving Christy plenty of time to counter, but to her delight, the redhead did nothing to stop her. No, she just sat there staring while that ass got closer and closer until it was directly in her face. Meanwhile Torrie removed her top, so she could play with her tits, while giving another woman a Stinkface, while watching two other women indulge in something similar. The difference being that Brooke was very obviously, and enthusiastically, eating Velvet's butt, while Torrie's poor behind went neglected. Oh well, WHEN she won this match, she would put that right.</p><p>Christy actually wanted to tongue Torrie's butt hole, and maybe even slide her lips all over the juicy flesh, but she had to keep her eyes on the prize, and not get distracted by these heavenly cheeks. Not think back to when the likes of Trish Stratus would shove her face into her big booty, and demand that she munch butt until she was in the mood to fuck an ass. Which under those circumstances, would normally mean Christy's ass would be the one getting fucked. Although it wasn't uncommon for Trish to throw her weight around by making one WWE diva eat her ass, another tongue her twat, and another to finger her own ass, to prepare it for a fucking. With Christy having experienced each of those roles during their little feud.</p><p>Unfortunately for Christy, despite her best intentions, she became lost in thinking about that, while Torrie continued rubbing her ass into her face, which included pressing it back and cutting off the redhead's air supply. The next thing she was aware of was the blonde climbing the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring. Maybe if she moved immediately she would have caught her, but she didn't. No, instead Christy Hemme just watched in horror, as Torrie Wilson grabbed hold of the dildo, pulled it down from where it was hanging, and then held it up triumphantly as her new music began playing. Then, without needing to be asked, Velvet handed a chair to the victorious competitor, who placed it down the centre of the ring, facing her defeated opponent, and then sat on it.</p><p>Patting her knee Torrie then announced with a grin, "Come here Christy. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you know what happens next."</p><p>Which naturally, had the crowd of horny men cheering loudly, while Christy just groaned with frustration, and then did as she was told. Torrie was right, she knew what was required of her, what she had signed up for, if she lost, and now if she wanted to avenge this loss, and finally build a name for herself in professional wrestling, she was going to have to go through with this. She was going to have to bend over the knee of another woman, in the middle of the ring, live on PPV, and accept a spanking. Which to her credit, was exactly what she did. But did Torrie do her the courtesy of getting it over with nice and quickly, so they could move onto more pleasurable things? Or better yet, get out of here? No, poor Christy had to lay there and wallow in her defeat, while her opponent savoured her victory.</p><p>Part of that was unsurprisingly Torrie grabbing onto her ass, and beginning to greedily grope it, like a butcher with a piece of meat. Also unsurprisingly, Torrie played to the crowd, and the camera, posing triumphantly, and chuckling gleefully. Hell, by the time the spanking finally began Christy was opening her mouth to complain, only for her words to be turned into a loud cry as she felt a sudden sharp pain in the rear. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, and Christy's cry, echoed throughout the arena for a few long seconds, before there were more of those sounds, which was incredibly humiliating for the poor redhead. Especially as a twisted part of her actually liked it.</p><p>Torrie sure as hell liked it. Hell, she loved every second of getting to spank another girl's booty, especially when their cheeks jiggled like jelly. And this one was definitely one of those booties. Oh yes, Christy Hemme's booty was far from the biggest Torrie had ever spanked, but it had a wonderful jiggle to it, which had the blonde pulling her hand away each time so she could get a good look at the redhead's butt wobbling in all it's glory. However, as it was still the early stages, she was sure to return her hand to that cute little ass, to caress some of the pain away. And also, to put on a show for their audience, who obligingly cheered every blow. But most of all, it was just fun.</p><p>It also gave her the chance to look over to see what Velvet was doing. And honestly, Torrie was a little disappointed when she found Brooke was still munching on her Mistress's ass. She would've thought by now they might have moved on to some spanking fun, which would've been nice, the two of them spanking their subs simultaneously. Which might even make a nice addition for a video package, hyping the next match like this. Because in case there was any doubt, Torrie was only too happy to announce to the world, that she wanted a piece of Velvet Sky's perfect little booty. Oh, and ideally, she would go through Brooke Tessmacher to do it. Then again, it would be fun to have both of those butts to play with at the same time.</p><p>For a while Torrie became lost in these fantasies, before refocusing on the task at hand. Especially as she could sense the audience was getting restless, as greedily they wanted more. And honestly, so did she. Oh yes, she loved a playful and gentle butt slapping as much as the next girl, but that couldn't be all this was. No, that would make her look weak, something she really couldn't afford, given the kind of competition she was now part of. So she gradually phased out the groping in favour of constant strikes, and more importantly built up the force of her blows, until she was using every ounce of her strength to beat that booty. Which wasn't nearly as hard as Victoria, or as now she was known, Tara, was capable of giving. But for her, it was impressive indeed.</p><p>Luckily it was more than enough to make the cheeks jiggle even more rapidly than before, and slowly turn as bright a red as Christy's hair. Most importantly, it had her defeated opponent crying out pathetically, wonderfully, emphasizing her dominance and conquest over the other girl. What happened next would do an even better job of that, but there was really something to be said for this. Oh yes, Torrie loved every second of this, loving the fact that her WWE training made sure that she never forgot about the camera, no matter how lost in the moment she was. Oh yes, she was constantly grinning at the camera, and the audience, occasionally even pausing to pose in between blows. Although mostly at this stage, it was just a relentless ass beating.</p><p>Christy hadn't been expecting this good a job from Torrie, and no matter how hard she tried to maintain a shred of her dignity during this, she ended up squirming and screaming like a helpless child being disciplined. Which again, was incredibly embarrassing, but on some level she found herself enjoying it. Something which had to be very obvious to Torrie, given her crotch was digging into the other girl's thigh. Maybe this motivated her, or maybe the blonde didn't need it, but whatever the case, the poor redhead received a truly torturous butt beating for a few long minutes. On the bright side this made her forget all about the watching audience. But again, the pain was excruciating, and as soon as the spanking was over she became hyperaware of her surroundings, and then Christy just cried some more.</p><p>She was left in that position for a few long seconds, while Torrie admired her handiwork. And why wouldn't she? Poor Christy's behind had to be as red as her hair at this point, and it seemed to take a full minute for her cheeks to stop wobbling. Then Torrie pressed her hand against the redhead's cheeks again, and while Christy initially flinched, she then relaxed as the blonde simply started massaging the pain away. True, at any moment, she may receive another hard spank, or something even more humiliating, but for those few long minutes, the former WWE Diva Search Winner was incredibly grateful for the break. Of course it didn't last, and with an evil smile, her victorious opponent slid a hand in between her legs, and then announced her findings loudly for the whole world to hear.</p><p>"Oooooooooooh, wet. You're so fucking wet! You like that, huh?" Torrie grinned wickedly, before promising, "Well, mmmmmmmmm, you're gonna love this!"</p><p>It was really obvious what was going to happen, given Torrie was running her fingertips up and down Christy's pussy lips. The only real question, was which hole she was going to penetrate. Or more accurately, which hole she was going to penetrate first. And for better or for worse, it turned out to be Christy's cunt. Which meant more wonderful pleasure, and that this would last longer. But that was kind of a double-edged sword, as it emphasized the fact that she was enjoying getting fingered by another girl live on PPV. In a way, it would have been better if they just stuck to ass play, as it would be less obvious how much she enjoyed this kind of thing. But of course, at that moment, she couldn't complain.</p><p>If anything she wasn't complaining very loudly, Torrie slowly burying two fingers inside her pussy, and then pumping them in and out much longer than was necessary, considering this was just preparation for something else. Hell, at one point Christy actually wondered whether Torrie would make her cum like this. And whether that was mercy or not. But for better or for worse, she was simply nearly fucked to a climax, and then brought down from her high, before the switch was finally made. The switch she had been waiting for. The one which she had been dreading, and yet anticipating. Something which was very obvious, given the way she cried out in pure pleasure as another girl pushed a finger into her butt hole.</p><p>Torrie felt a twisted level of satisfaction as she slowly buried that finger completely into Christy's slutty little butt hole. She could already tell this hole had been well used, and while she was really tempted to point that out, and further humiliate her opponent, she preferred in this moment to let her actions speak for her. Namely, the fact it was easy to get a finger up Christy Hemme's ass, and then sodomize the redhead with it. Well, of course grinning at the crowd. And Velvet, who still had Brooke's tongue deep in her ass, and was happily encouraging what was happening right now. Which would've been nice, if she wasn't so freaking pushy about it.</p><p>"Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it, finger that ass! Finger fuck that bitch ass! Oooooooooooh fuck, that's hot!" Velvet moaned with delight, Yeahhhhhhhhhh, ass fuck the bitch! Show her what happens when you loose this kind of match. Ohhhhhhhhhhh shit, speaking of which, mmmmmmmm, don't you think it's time to use that toy? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkk, shove that dildo deep in that butt! Come on Torrie, oooooooooooh, do it! Do it, do it, do it! Come on everybody! Oh yeah, let's encouraged the WWE diva, who suddenly seems shy about fucking someone's ass. Yeah, let's encourage her, before I have to get in there and do it myself."</p><p>Which actually made Torrie chuckle in response. A blind person could see what Velvet was trying to do, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be goaded so easily. No, she had earned this victory, and she was damn well going to savour it. Besides, she like to think of herself as a nice, gentle Dom, who made sure to stretch out her fuck pets before using them. Especially when it came to their private holes. Which was why she made sure to add a second finger, and spend a good couple of minutes, using them to stretch Christy's ass out. Of course there was only so long she could wait, and eventually Torrie pulled those fingers out, sucked them clean, and then replace them with the dildo which had been her ticket to victory.</p><p>"Oh Velvet, Velvet, Velvet... you shouldn't be so impatient. We're doing this on my time. Not yours." Torrie announced loudly, "But if it's a show you want, here! Mmmmmmmm yeah, allow me to give you a show..."</p><p>On the way 'there' Torrie started pushing the dildo into Christy's ass hole. Which of course, was something she did slowly, but that was mostly for her own benefit, and the benefit of her audience, as much as it was for her anal bitch. Oh yes, the cameras were focusing in on how Christy Hemme's most private hole stretched open for that big dildo, until the first few inches slipped through, meaning that Torrie Wilson had officially anally violated another woman live on PPV. Fuck, she could see the headlines now. At least on the 'Dirt Sheets'. And when she had first started out, Torrie would have been embarrassed about that fact. Ironically, now she couldn't be more proud.</p><p>She was also proud of the way that she made the other woman cry out with pure pleasure. Admittedly, that had more to do with the fact that Christy Hemme had a perfect little ass, which had probably been getting hammered ever since she first set foot in the WWE, and definitely throughout her career in TNA. Which was also probably why she kept making those sounds throughout the sodomy. Although Torrie definitely played her part, pushing that man-made meat as far as it could go into Christy's butt, while leaving herself just enough of a handle to start pumping it in and out, officially starting the ass fucking. Oh yes, she was officially starting to fuck another woman in the ass, live on PPV, and the little anal whore was clearly loving every second of it.</p><p>Christy didn't want to love it, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she lost her butt cherry to Trish Stratus during the first Diva Search she had been an anal addicted bottom, and once again, any attempts to change her fortunes ended before they got started. Hell, she couldn’t even hide how much she loved it, as just like before, with the fingering she was pretty much moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out with pure pleasure the entire time. Including when Torrie was just slowly pushing the dildo up her butt, which really did just prove what a shameless little anal whore she was. One who was on the verge of breaking as easy as Brooke Tessmacher had.</p><p>For a few long seconds Christy allowed herself to imagine accepting that fate, and honestly, it didn't seem so bad. Sure, she would be publicly humiliated and degraded, maybe being forced to wear a collar and eat her Mistress's ass out, but... well, Torrie Wilson had one tasty little butt. Something she now knew from experience, and she wanted another chance to worship that ass. And oh God, it had been so much fun being Trish's little overpaid bitch. But no! There wasn't much she could do at this stage, but she could hopefully avoid submitting entirely. In which case, her best move was to cum as hard as she could, even if she had to further humiliate and degrade herself to do it.</p><p>So she began to rock herself back and forth, timing herself with Torrie's thrust so that she would start pushing herself backwards when the dildo was pushed into her ass hole, and vice versa. This not only made sure that her slutty little ass was being pounded hard and deep, but it was also making sure she rubbed her pussy against the other girl's thigh. Something which the other former diva clearly realized, given the wicked chuckle she let out. However, instead of stopping it, Torrie seemed to double down on it, making the anal pounding even harder, and gave that booty a few playful spanks while providing verbal encouragement. At least, when she could get a word in.</p><p>"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck that fucking ass! Fuck it hard and deep, and make that bitch your bitch!" Velvet encouraged excitedly, at this point using one hand to rub her needy little pussy, while using the other to smother Brooke in her booty, "Yesssssssssss, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, make Christy Hemme your anal bitch like I made Brooke Tessmacher mine! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, you wanna make a name for yourself, huh? Awww, does poor little Torrie Wilson feel overlooked next to the mighty Trish Stratus? Well do something about it then. Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm fuck, pound that slutty little ass until that bitch can't sit right."</p><p>"What do you think, Christy?" Torrie pushed when she finally got the chance, ignoring Velvet, "You wanna cum for me, huh? Mmmmmmmmm, cum like a little bitch with a dick in your ass? Well, do you? Oooooooooooh fuck, are you so desperate to cum, that you want to do it against my knee, while I'm fucking you up the ass in front of all these people?"</p><p>"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!" Christy cried out as soon as she could, "Ooooooooooh, please, please, please make me cum!"</p><p>"Then do it!" Torrie pushed, before anything else could be said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, cum for me, you little anal slut! Cum for me! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, cum for me, and prove just what a slut you really are. Prove it to everybody. Mmmmmmmmmm fuck yeah, prove that you're my slut. Prove it by cumming! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, cum for me bitch! Ah fuck!"</p><p>While those blows should have been enough to put her off, especially when combined with that verbal humiliation. But in her current state of mind Christy was only too happy to 'be a good girl and cum nice and hard'. And not even because it meant it was the beginning of the end of their fun. Hell, at this point, she never wanted it to end. Oh yes, Christy would welcome more of this if it just meant more of the incredible pleasure she got from the hard butt fucking. Oh God yes, the whole world fell away, and there was nothing but pleasure, which only got better when she came. Came all over the thigh of Torrie Wilson, live on PPV. Oh fuck, this was so humiliating, and yet so incredibly hot.</p><p>Torrie also found it incredibly hot, except she had the better deal, as she was the one dishing out the humiliation. Oh yes, she had dominated a lot of women over the years in the WWE, but none had ever been this public. Sure, a few times she had put some uppity little bitch in her place in the middle of the locker room in front of like-minded women, most of whom very much enjoyed watching the show, but she had never been cheered like this before. Hell, she had never been this over with the crowd during one of her matches, and it was exhilarating. Especially when she played up to them, and got an even bigger reaction. And then there was the reaction which really mattered. Namely, Christy's reaction.</p><p>Given she fancied herself a gentle Dom, Torrie had of course wanted Christy to enjoy this experience. It was why she didn't push her to beg, or make her promise anything publicly. After all, she had no beef with Christy Hemme. Especially now she was getting a chance with that hot little ass of hers. But, Torrie was only too happy to reward the other girl for being a good sport about this, and giving up her ass. Of course, she wanted a repeat performance, but she also wanted the other female wrestler to come crawling back to her whenever she craved a nice hard butt fucking. Something that she was feeling confident she could get, given that she smacked that booty until her hand ached, and she had made the little anal slut literally squirt her cum onto her thigh. Of course, why should the redhead have all the fun?</p><p>"My turn!" Torrie announced loudly, as she suddenly yanked out the dildo, pushed Christy off of her, then grabbed hold of that long red hair, and shoved the other girl's face into her ass, and then continued, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, tongue my butt hole and make me fucking cum! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, your tongue feels so good in my ass! So fucking good, ah fuck! Ah fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, TONGUE THAT BUTT HOLE, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>Apparently only too happy to oblige in her current state of bliss, Christy frantically began lapping away at Torrie's back hole, even trying to push her tongue inside that tight little hole along the way. She didn't get very far, because unlike almost every other former, current, and probably future WWE diva Torrie Wilson wasn't a shameless anal whore. Admittedly she did suggest otherwise by sliding the dildo which had just been deep inside Christy's ass into her own mouth and then moan loudly and happily. Then after savouring the flavour she sucked on it passionately, while thrusting it in and out of her mouth. Which was actually self inflicting some humiliation, but if that was what she needed to push herself over the edge, so be it.</p><p>Which was why she left the dildo in her mouth while sliding a hand down to her needy little cunt, Torrie only needing to rub her clit a little bit to push herself over the edge of a very satisfying climax. So much so, that it was very tempting to give herself another. But she had provided enough of a show, and there were other things to get to on this PPV. Besides, she hadn't wanted to exhaust herself, and leave herself vulnerable to Velvet. And more importantly, the far more threatening TNA Knockouts in the back, who would probably all love the chance to break a former WWE diva. So reluctantly she bought herself down from her high, pulled the dildo out of her mouth, and then pulled Christy's face out of her ass, before announcing loudly, as much to the crowd as to her defeated opponent...</p><p>"Come with me, bitch. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, your ass is mine tonight. Literally! Ha ha ha ha!" Torrie cackled triumphantly, as the audience erupted into another round of cheering.</p><p>Once that died down the camera switched to a grinning Velvet, fresh off an orgasm of her own, thanks to her fingers and Brooke tonguing her back door, "Well, there you are folks. Another eventful A Dildo On A Pole Match. Tune into the next TNA PPV, the only place you can see this kind of matches, for the next installment of A Dildo On A Pole Match. Who knows, mmmmmmmm, maybe I'll even be in it next time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Torrie Wilson vs Velvet Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Torrie Wilson or Velvet Sky or any other former or current TNA Knockout or WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torrie Wilson came out with Christy Hemme crawling behind her, wearing only a fluffy tail butt-plug, a dog collar and lead that her new Mistress was holding. It had taken a bit more work when they got back to the apartment she was renting while she was in this backwater town, but Torrie had succeeded in making Christy her anal bitch. Now she just needed to put Velvet in her place, and she would once again rule a women's division. Only this time, everyone would know that she literally owned the asses of everyone on that show. Well, every woman. Hell, Velvet wasn't even a threat to her. Not really. That was why she was already looking past her, and onto the next challenge. Even at the time she knew that was a mistake, but she couldn't help it.</p>
<p>It didn't help that Velvet came out talking herself up as usual, clearly compensating for the lack of confidence she was feeling, making it impossible to take her seriously. Besides, it was the same old shit, so Torrie didn't feel like she needed to play close attention or anything. No, all she needed to do was keep a close eye on Velvet as she slowly made her way down to the ring, looking like sex on legs. Oh yes, the dumb slut was always ridiculously hot, Torrie could never deny that fact. Which was why tonight was going to be so very satisfying, the more experienced of the two glorified models almost literally licking her lips with anticipation of what was to come.</p>
<p>However, when the bell rung. Christy held onto her leg, while Velvet made a dash for the dildo, causing Torrie to swear, "Treacherous bitch!"</p>
<p>But by the time Torrie got free, Velvet was jumping down from the turnbuckle, the dildo in hand and a smile on her face, "Awww, what's the matter, Torrie? Can't properly break in a bitch? Awww, so sad for you. Mmmmmmmmmm, and I thought you were supposed to be good at this shit? Huh?"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!" Torrie snapped angrily,</p>
<p>"Fuck me? Na bitch, fuck you!" Velvet growled, shoving Torrie down in the corner, right where she wanted her. She then held up the dildo to emphasize her next words, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna fuck you with this, in front of the whole world. But first? I'd hate for anyone wanting a Stinkface to miss out, sooooooo..."</p>
<p>Honestly, Torrie could see what was coming before Velvet even pull down her trunks to expose her ass, but she was too stunned to do anything about it. And even if she could have done something about it, she probably wouldn't have, given that this was hardly the worst fate she had to suffer tonight. In fact, this was quaint, and even enjoyable, compared to the things that could happen directly after this. Especially because, naturally, Velvet wasn't wearing panties, meaning that Torrie got to tongue the other girl's ass hole. Admittedly, not in preparation for a butt fucking, like she had hoped, but it was something she actually enjoyed for a few long minutes, as she was given a long, thorough Stinkface.</p>
<p>At first, Velvet just concentrated on humiliating her, shoving that big booty so far backwards into her face that poor Torrie had problems breathing properly. Then after allowing her a few brief seconds to catch her breath she pushed backwards again, and while it wasn't as firmly as before, she started wiggling her booty. Oh yes, Velvet started shaking that infamously big bottom of hers directly into Torrie's face, making the cheeks jiggle like jelly against her. Then and only then did she settle down enough for her defeated opponent to give her a proper rimming. And even that didn't last as long as she really liked. Perhaps not even as long as they both would've liked. But either way, the process was repeated, giving them both plenty of chances to enjoy it.</p>
<p>Velvet actually had found it hard to continue the Stinkface once she started to feel Torrie Wilson's tongue sliding over her butt hole. Well, she enjoyed it whenever another beautiful woman was tonguing her back door, but this was special. After all, she been waiting for this ever since this bitch finally walked through the door of TNA and had the audacity to try and step up to her. Before then, even, given that she had watched Torrie in the WWE, and craved to get a piece of that ass. Among other things. Oh yes, she had dreamed of this, and it was every bit as sweet as she thought it would be. However, Velvet had plenty of practice with this, so she found a happy middle.</p>
<p>Admittedly, it might've been 60-40 in favour of the rim job, but then Torrie had to push her luck by not simply just swirling her tongue around that back door as well as up and down. No, she just had to push her tongue into Velvet's ass, pretty much getting all of it inside that booty thanks to years of rough anal pounding from Angelina Love, and the other Knockouts. Which enraged Velvet so much that she went into booty shaking overdrive, pretty much making it impossible for the rim job to continue. Then she forcefully smothered Torrie in her butt, holding that position for almost an entire minute, before pulling away entirely and stripping off her clothes, much to the delight of their audience.</p>
<p>"Strip!" Velvet then ordered Torrie, receiving another round of cheers from their audience in the process, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, strip for us, and then bend over that chair. Oh yes, it's time for your ass to be spanked and fucked. And if you really, really lucky, maybe I'll do it in that order. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Torrie whimpered, and then when the other woman gave her a look she added, "Yes... Mistress Velvet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah you would, mmmmmmmm, now do as you're told, bitch!" Velvet demanded.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress Velvet." Torrie replied with another whimper, scrambling to do as she was told.</p>
<p>Which of course, caused Velvet to grin wickedly, and then again when she kneeled down behind her prize and admired it, first with her eyes, then with her hands. Christy had graciously volunteered to be her assistant as long as she would get a turn with Torrie. And she would, later. For now, her job was to fetch things, like the chair that the other blonde was now bending over, and the harness that Christy had inserted the dildo Velvet had one into it, and was now securing around Velvet's waist. She was even nice enough to leave some lube, when ready to be used oh so soon after Velvet had had her fun with this cute little booty another way. Namely, with the forementioned spanking, which as always she started out slow and playful, so she could really stretch it out.</p>
<p>Also, she just loved being able to spend a few long minutes groping another woman's ass, and treating her like nothing but a piece of meat. Using the other woman like nothing but a piece of meat. Oh yes, the once mighty Torrie Wilson was nothing but meat for her to enjoy, and 'Mistress Velvet' planned to savour every twisted moment of it. Maybe especially how those meaty cheeks jiggled for her with every blow, even in the beginning when she was only using a fraction of her strength. Then of course it was right back to groping, the process repeating over and over again, until she inevitably started increasing the force and the frequency of those strikes. </p>
<p>Torrie had been spanked before, but never on live TV, making it easily the most humiliating butt beating of her life. Soon fans everywhere would be sharing videos of her jiggling cheeks, and have no doubt they were already turning pink from the force of the blows. And worse before it was over. Both because it would turn a dark shade and jiggle more, and soon she would be publicly butt fucked. And worst of all, it was from Velvet Sky, someone she was supposed to be way above in the pecking order, and yet here she was, being totally dominated and humiliated by her. Although this wasn't because she lost the match fairly, but being betrayed by someone she thought was on her side.</p>
<p>Looking over her shoulder at where Christy Hemme was admiring the show Torrie took all of her anger and frustration out on her, even if it was only in the form of a glare, for now. She promised herself the other woman would pay for this. Oh yes, if Christy thought what happened last time was bad, Torrie was going to redefine her understanding of suffering. Take her somewhere as public as possible, and spank and fuck her ass until she could never, ever sit down again. Stretch her out until she could easily shove a fist up the other girl's ass without lube, and still make her enjoy it. Leave her nothing but a broken whore, desperately begging someone, anyone to abuse her slutty little ass.</p>
<p>She also imagined Velvet bending over right beside Christy, happily taking whatever the abuse Torrie and anyone else could dish out, which was enough to distract her from what else was going on. In fact, it was a very, very pleasant distraction. Perhaps a little too pleasant, as she caught herself letting out a cry of mostly pleasure. Something which caused Velvet to chuckle wickedly, then make sure it was followed by cries of pure pain. Oh God, after what seemed like countless gentle blows the bitch suddenly dished out a series of hard strikes on one spot of her right butt cheek, maximizing the pain. Her new Mistress Velvet then went back to the gentle spanks, but it wasn't long before she was switching back and forth between soft and hard strikes.</p>
<p>It also wasn't long before she phased out the groping, or any pause whatsoever, in between the strikes, and then finally started assaulting that poor bottom with what had to be every ounce of her strength. Torrie had tried to remain strong, but she just wasn't used to taking this kind of abuse as so many other women in her profession. Hell, she wasn't even is used to it as Velvet. Something that she would be happy to point out later, if the bitch tried to mock her for it. Although it didn't really matter, because the result was the same. Namely Torrie Wilson making a fool of herself, screaming and crying as she was attacked with vicious strike after vicious strike. Which of course, only caused 'Mistress Velvet' to cackle with delight.</p>
<p>Velvet could see out of the corner of her eye, an indication from a stagehand that she should wrap it up, and move on to the next stage. After all, there were other things on this PPV to get too, and management probably wanted to be sure that the fans got what they paid for. But Velvet was having the time of her life, and had no intention of stopping before she was ready. Not when those meaty cheeks were turning such a beautiful shade of red, and jiggling for her with every blow. And oh, the sounds her defeated opponent was making was truly music to her ears. Besides, the fans seem to be into it. So she made sure it was one hell of a butt beating, before she finally stopped.</p>
<p>Because sure, part of her would've liked to keep that spanking going all night long, but even though she could use both of her hands in this position very easily, both of them were very much sore and aching right now, very much yearning for a break. Besides, she wanted to admire her handiwork. And to fuck some booty. Oh yes, eventually Velvet stopped the butt beating, almost greedily grabbing on to the lube, and squirting out some onto her hands. Partly because it was soothing for her poor hands, but also she wanted to stroke it into her newly acquired cock, while staring at that bright red booty. And oh God, it felt like a full minute, before Torrie Wilson's butt cheeks finally stopped shaking from the force of the pounding it had just taken. And the bitch's night had only just started.</p>
<p>"That was fun, but I think it's time for another type of pounding." Velvet announced gleefully, pausing for a cheer, which sure enough came, before questioning, "What do you think folks? Should I be nice, and loosen this bitch up with a finger? Well, should I? Ooooooooooh, good to know you're all on board. What about you, Torrie? Huh? Do you want my pretty little fingers in your nasty whore ass?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Torrie whimpered, before receiving another strike to her sore behind, "Ah fuck!"</p>
<p>"What was that?" Velvet pushed.</p>
<p>"I said..." Torrie grumbled, before pushing herself to play nice, "Please Mistress Velvet, finger my ass. I want your pretty little fingers in my nasty whore ass. I want you to stretch me back there, and make me your butt slut. Oh God, I want you to stretch out my bitch hole, and make me your fucking bitch! Ah fuck! Oh my God... thank you, Mistress Velvet."</p>
<p>"You're very welcome, whore." Velvet smirked.</p>
<p>Of course, as soon as she had the excuse, Velvet was only too happy to ram her finger into Torrie Wilson's surprisingly tight butt hole. Wow, she'd heard that Torrie was mostly a top in the WWE, but she thought those were only rumours, and surely someone this hot must of been a regular cock sleeve for every top, and probably every man, in the company. Apparently that wasn't the case. But she definitely wasn't an anal virgin. No, she wasn't quite that tight. Sadly. But it did prove that this whole experience would be very, very pleasant for at least one of them, Velvet practically salivating at the thought of violating this tight little hole with something much bigger than simply a finger.</p>
<p>Which made it even harder to control herself, but Velvet kept herself in check. After all, if she was going to break this woman, it wouldn't really help to start off the butt sex by being too rough with her most private hole. Which was why she spent several long minutes pumping that finger in and out of Torrie Wilson's bitch hole, and even a second one along the way. Something which had the so-called top whimpering, gasping, and even moaning in mostly pleasure, already. Obviously, this was a very positive sign, Velvet now so confident she would pull this off, she actually sucked those fingers clean herself once she removed them from Torrie's ass, while using her other hand to guide her strap-on to the other girl's butt hole.</p>
<p>"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event." Velvet announced gleefully, when she pulled those fingers out of her mouth. She then of course smacked that booty, and ordered, "That means spread your cheeks, you dumb blonde whore! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, spread those cheeks nice and wide, and give me your bitch hole."</p>
<p>"Yes Mistress Velvet." Torrie whimpered pathetically, and did as she was told.</p>
<p>Torrie of course resented having to say and do those things for 'Mistress Velvet', but she didn't really have a choice. She was bound by a contract, more importantly, if she wanted to have a shot at revenge against this bitch she would have to go through with this, no matter how humiliating it was. Also, she had never backed out of a deal like this before, and wasn't about to start. Of course, she also resented that Mistress Velvet milked this for everything it was worth, including briefly sliding the cock in between her cheeks and sliding it up and down tauntingly. But inevitably she was ordered to spread those cheeks, and that cock was pressed firmly against her poor butt hole, the invading object slowly sliding through and into her butt.</p>
<p>Like anyone else in this situation, she cried out loudly at the anal penetration, and to Torrie's relief, at least she cried out in pure pain, proving that she wasn't a complete butt slut. Unlike several others, who had the tendency to cry out in pure pleasure when in the exact same position, particularly lately, which made her think of Christy, Torrie again glaring at the treacherous bitch, who only grinned back at her, from her place in the corner, watching the action unfold. Then she looked away from the other former WWE diva, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of watching her squirm. Or at least she tried, Torrie even turning her face away from Christy, only to realize that it was being shown on the big screen, while Mistress Velvet savoured the moment.</p>
<p>Which was something that the smug bitch did for several long minutes, before beginning to push inch after inch of that big dildo deep into Torrie's poor little rectum. Oh yes, she could feel her back passage having to stretch deeper and deeper to accommodate the large girl cock being gleefully stuffed into it by the woman who had cheated to win, causing her the most unique brand of pain and pleasure in the business. Because make no mistake, she'd had a number of injuries which were much worse, including a back injury which had effectively retired her, before the chance to fuck Velvet Sky's perfect little bubble butt, along with the other pieces of ass in TNA, which had just been too good to pass up. But it was no picnic, pain wise, though.</p>
<p>Of course, the worst part was that part of her had actually enjoyed it, and Torrie knew that feeling would only grow and grow until she was literally begging to cum. Something she had a lot more experience dishing out, but towards the end of her career in the WWE she had been more frequently on the receiving end, to the point where she had to quit, because she was worried about becoming someone's bitch. But surely, it couldn't happen to Velvet Sky, of all people? Velvet was a total bottom, who had to cheat to win. She should be the one getting ass fucked right now, not Torrie. Hell, Torrie even made the experience worse on herself, by imagining that she was the one fucking that perfect little booty. Something which somewhat backfired, as it made it a little too enjoyable.</p>
<p>Velvet was certainly enjoying the hell out of this experience. And why wouldn't she? She had won, and no matter what happened after this, in this moment, Torrie Wilson was her anal bitch. However, why would she want to settle for that, when she could make Torrie Wilson her anal bitch permanently? After all, it would be by far the biggest achievement of her career. Hell, maybe the biggest achievement of her life. But she couldn't get ahead of herself, or lose track of what she was doing now. Especially when the sight before her was so beautiful, namely her big dick disappearing into that bitch hole nice and slowly, until she had no more dick to give. Until her thighs came to rest against the other blonde's cheeks, announcing every inch of that big strap-on was deep inside of this WWE slut's shit-pipe.</p>
<p>Something which of course, Velvet just had to gloat about, "Oh yeah bitch, that's every inch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, that's every single inch deep in your fucking ass! And you know what that means, don't you? Don't you? Huh? It means your mine! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss Torrie Wilson's ass is mine to fuck! And I'm gonna fuck it so good! Soooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddd, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Take it up your whore ass! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, take it like the little butt slut you are! My little butt slut. Oh yeah, that's what you are now Torrie, and you know it. Oh yeah, oh my God, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, ah fuck! Take it!"</p>
<p>Before her poor defeated opponent had a chance to even try and think in response, Velvet started pumping her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Torrie Wilson's ass hole. Oh yeah, she was officially starting to fuck the other female wrestler in the ass. Sodomize her. She was sodomizing Torrie Wilson, a former Alpha female of SmackDown. Not just a former top, but surprisingly one of the biggest tops in the history of the WWE's women's division. Sure, the other blonde was a shadow of her former self, but it was still an incredible achievement. One which echoed in her mind in some form or another throughout the next few heavenly minutes, or however long it was.</p>
<p>In doing so, Velvet did the one thing that she promised herself she wouldn't. Namely get lost in her own head, and lose track of what was happening around her. As a result she didn't play to the crowd, or the audience at home, or even taunt her defeated opponent. Fuck, she didn't even really savour the moment. No, Velvet just became a mindless machine, fucking the fuck hole in front of her. Worst of all, she missed Torrie's gasps, whimpers and cries become gradually more pleasure filled, until finally she let out a loud moan. Which thankfully awoke Velvet from her slumber, at which point she was able to make up for lost time, somewhat.</p>
<p>"Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, that's it, moan for me bitch! Fucking moan for me! Yessssssssssss, that's good! Mmmmmmmm, that's so fucking good." Velvet gloated, before playing to the crowd again, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, let me, and all of these people, know just how much Torrie Wilson loves taking it up the butt. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, let everyone in the audience, and the fans watching at home, know that Torrie Wilson is an up the butt girl. My little up the butt girl. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, my little anal slut! That's what you are now Torrie. My little anal slut, my little ass whore, mmmmmmmm, my little butt bitch. Mmmmmmmmm fuck yeah, you're nothing but my butt bitch, and now, everyone knows it!"</p>
<p>Along the way, she pulled Torrie's hands away from her cheeks, so she could grab onto them herself, and give them a good smacking, which was extra-effective on the well beaten bottom. Although that quickly devolved into just groping that delicious piece of ass meat. But that was okay, as it was further breaking down Torrie's defences, and leading to the inevitable moment in which the former WWE diva begged for the privilege of cumming. And maybe even, beg to be hers. No, she would be hers. There was no other outcome that was acceptable at this point. Hell, even if management forced them to continue this elsewhere, Velvet was determined that she was going to add a new piece of ass to her growing collection tonight.</p>
<p>Torrie desperately tried to avoid letting everyone know how much she was enjoying this, but she knew it was no use. One little butt fucking, and she was right back on RAW, getting her back hole relentlessly stretched by Trish Stratus, Victoria, and even Candice Michelle. Only this was worse, much worse, because of the added humiliation of the audience. It had been bad enough when she had been forced to bend over in the middle of the locker room, but now she was in the middle of the ring, surrounded by horny men cheering on, some of them even having the audacity to call out degrading words to her. And who knows how many of them watching this on PPV, and would be watching it later. And no doubt touching themselves in the process.</p>
<p>Admittedly, there was part of Torrie's ego which was flattered by the attention, and worse still, her treacherous body found it an extra spice which made her increasingly desperate to cum. And of course, the longer she waited, the more likely she was to break. But she couldn't beg too soon, as it would make her look weak. So she was very much in between a rock and a hard place. Or between a hard chair, and a big dick ravaging her rectum. Something which was causing increasingly long moans of pleasure, now that her back door and back passage completely relaxed, meaning whatever discomfort there had been at the beginning had been replaced by overwhelming pleasure.</p>
<p>So much so that eventually Torrie just couldn't take it anymore, "Harder! Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me harder! Pound me, mmmmmmmmm, pound fuck my slutty little ass hole and make me cum, you bitch! Oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me harder! Give me your best shot! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, your best shot at making me your bitch. Yesssssssssssss, do it do it do it, ah fuck! AH FUCK YES, WRECK MY FUCKING BUTT HOLE! RUIN IT! OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE SURE I DON'T SIT FOR A WEEK! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"</p>
<p>While Velvet wasn't exactly quick to give her what she so desperately wanted, the bitch did eventually do it, Torrie crying out joyfully the moment the pace was increased even slightly. She was right to make that sound, and continue to do so, because after that the pain is gradually increased, until Torrie found herself crashing over the edge of the kind of intense orgasm she had only ever received through anal sex. One way or another. Admittedly, it was a lot more satisfying being the butt buster, and pounding another woman's ass until she made her cum. Made that bitch her bitch, if only for that wonderful moment. But now, no matter what happened, in this moment, she really was Velvet Sky's bitch.</p>
<p>Perhaps the worst part was that in that moment, that admittedly wonderful moment, it seemed like a good thing. After all, it was not long ago that she had been Trish's bitch, and Victoria's bitch, and even kind of Candice's bitch, and she still found a way back to topping. Hell, Velvet Sky was apparently one of, if not the, biggest bottoms in this entire company, if not the whole of wrestling. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she completely submitted. Especially not if it meant amazing climaxes like this, Mistress Velvet seemingly effortlessly giving her so many multiple orgasms that poor Torrie lost the ability to think, and truly became nothing but a mindless fuck hole that the other woman was using for her pleasure.</p>
<p>Velvet knew damn well that Torrie Wilson was her anal loving little bitch in this wonderful moment, but that wasn't enough. No, she needed to cement herself as a top by breaking this former top once and for all. Because anyone could butt fuck Brooke Tessmacher and Christy Hemme. They were completely shameless butt sluts, completely addicted to the feeling of a dick in their asses. But Torrie Wilson had actually been an Alpha female, and breaking her would do wonders for Velvet's reputation. And of course, this was an amazing piece of ass, and honestly, Velvet just really wanted to add it to her collection. No, Velvet would add it to her collection. No other result was acceptable.</p>
<p>Which was something Velvet reminded herself over and over again, especially as a way to prevent herself from cumming too soon. Oh yes, if she was going to do what no other top had done, then she was going to have to last longer than ever before. Something she just about achieved, but it was touch and go there for a while, because everything was just making her want to cum. The sound of the crowd cheering her on, the way that Torrie's cum was squirting out of her cunt, the way her meaty cheeks jiggled against her thighs, the smacking of flesh on flesh almost as loud as her new bitch's screams of pleasure, and most of all the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit all made her want to cum. And when she could no longer hold back, she dished out some verbal encouragement to make sure this ended in style.</p>
<p>"CUM FOR ME BITCH, CUM FOR ME!" Velvet screamed at the top of her lungs, yanking back on the blonde's hair and smacking that beautiful booty, "CUM FOR ME, YOU DUMB BLONDE ANAL WHORE! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM FOR ME, AND BE MY ANAL BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, MY ANAL LOVING BUTT SLUT! OH YEAH! TAKE IT WHORE, MMMMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK YES, OH FUCK, TORRIE WILSON IS MY UP THE BUTT BITCH! YESSSSSSSSSSS, YESSSSSSSSSSS, TORRIE WILSON IS MY UP THE BUTT BITCH, TORRIE WILSON IS MY UP THE BUTT BITCH, TORRIE WILSON IS MY UP THE BUTT BITCH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, TORRIE WILSON IS MY FUCKING BITCH! I OWN YOU, BITCH! OH YES, OH TORRIE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"</p>
<p>Of course, because she was amazing, Velvet was able to push herself through that initial orgasm, and through several more. Both in the name of maximizing her own pleasure, and breaking Torrie Wilson once and for all. In the process, she must've gone way over time, and they would have to drop one scheduled match because of it, but no one tried to stop her. Both because it was popular with the audience, and because management probably wanted to see if she could actually do it. Maybe even everyone in the back, and no doubt every member of the other company that was watching the PPV, many of whom were probably hoping that Torrie would be receiving a butt pounding just like this.</p>
<p>Trying to give everyone what they wanted, but especially herself, Velvet used every ounce of her strength to brutalize the other girl's butt hole, until she completely ran out of steam, and collapsing down onto top of Torrie's sweaty back. Unfortunately, this caused the foldout chair to collapse and the additional weight, although there was something very appropriate of two female wrestlers laying on top of a chair in the middle of a wrestling ring. Maybe even the fact that they were connected by one wearing a dildo that was buried in the other one's butt. Which was a position they stayed in for quite a while, before Velvet finally rolled off of her, pulling that dildo out of her in the process. She then smacked that abused bottom, and gave Torrie her next order.</p>
<p>"Spread your cheeks, ho." Velvet ordered breathlessly, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, spread your cheeks and show me my handiwork."</p>
<p>"Yes Mistress Velvet." Torrie whimpered pathetically, and did as she was told.</p>
<p>Not bothering to get up, Velvet simply watched on the big screen as the once proud Torrie Wilson lifted her butt up into the air, reached back, and spread her cheeks, and showed the whole audience her gaping ass hole. Something that the cameras zoomed in on, so they could get the full effect of the damage Velvet had done, and more importantly magnify Torrie's humiliation tenfold. Oh God, it was glorious. More than enough to reinvigorate Velvet into sitting up, opening up the chair, and then sitting down upon it, right in front of her pray. She then allowed a few more long seconds for Torrie to humiliate herself, and then she did it another way. One which the other blonde, and clearly everyone watching, was expecting, and yet very much enjoyed.</p>
<p>"Good girl..." Velvet smirked wickedly, before ordering, "Now suck my cock! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, wrap those skanky lips of yours around my big dick, and suck your own ass cream from it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, do what you do best, bitch, and suck my dick! Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmm, good girl. Good little cock sucker."</p>
<p>"Yes Mistress Velvet." Torrie whimpered pathetically, and did as she was told.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Torrie didn't wait until her new Mistress had finished speaking before letting go of her cheeks, lifting her head up, and then wrapping her skanky lips around the head of that dildo which had just hammered the deepest part of her bowels, and then moaning happily at the taste of it. Oh yes, the former successful WWE diva, with a surprisingly good winning streak, was moaning loudly and happily at the taste of her own butt. And the deepest part of it, at that. And best of all, in front of a life crowd, and the PPV audience. Oh fuck yeah, this was definitely going to be a moment shared and celebrated within their community. Especially as it was followed up by Torrie beginning to bob her head up and down Velvet's big dick, like the clearly experienced cock sucker she was.</p>
<p>Which of course, led to more encouragement from Velvet, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it, show what you're really good for. Show would all the WWE divas are good for. Being fucked up the ass, and going ass to mouth. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I bet you did this shit all the time in the WWE. Mmmmmmmm, and if you want to prove me right, anyone of you WWE divas are welcome to come here, and I'll do the same thing to you. Just as I'm about to do to all the other Knockouts in this company. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, I'll show all of you. You'll see. Just like this little cock sucker. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's it Torrie. Take it all the way! Yesssssssssss, all the way down your throat, so you can get every single drop of your butt cream."</p>
<p>As if wanting to get the attention back firmly on her, the former top took the dildo down her windpipe. Not all of it at first, but she slowly and steadily worked her way down with every other bob of her head, making sure to put on a real show in the process. Oh yes, whatever else she might be, Torrie Wilson proved herself to be a first-class cock sucking ho, by not only deep throating the entire length of that big dick, but by doing it in style. Hell, she proved herself a first-class ass to mouth loving whore too, considering that in the process she got every drop of her ass cream, just as she had been ordered too. Something that she probably would've done, regardless of orders, but she really was an ass cream loving little bottom.</p>
<p>Just like the other WWE divas. Oh yes, if this was supposed to be one of the best tops they had, Velvet should have no problem taking down whoever else showed up. Hell, the Knockouts division was now filled with former divas, like Tara, and especially Mickie James, who had apparently bottomed a lot in that other company. And the Knockouts who had been in the WWE had all butt fucked each other, more or less, so surely Velvet's ascension to the top was inevitable? Or was she getting a little cocky? Time would tell, but for now, Velvet Sky very much savoured her latest victory, by playing up to the crowd, and posing with her defeated opponent, who she was going to spend the rest of the night making sure was thoroughly broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>